Mr Darcy Goes to Brighton
by bella.breen
Summary: In Kindle Unlimited on Amazon-Preview chapters here only. An unexpected second chance...but will Lydia ruin it? Mr. Darcy goes to Brighton to meet his cousin. Elizabeth goes with the Gardiners to keep Lydia from causing scandal. Will they run into each other? The last time they had met was Mr. Darcy's horrible proposal at Hunsford!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Darcy breathed in the salty, fresh air and sighed. He relaxed against the carriage seat and smiled. He would have a lads holiday with not even a modicum of distress. Even though this journey to Brighton had taken several days, he was contented that he had listened to his cousin.

He had originally been surprised at the invitation to join Col. Fitzwilliam in Brighton for a holiday, as his cousin was now stationed there. But the more he avoided Miss Bingley's machinations, and the more Elizabeth's boorish refusal of his marriage proposal tormented him, the more he realized his cousin was a brilliant man.

The only concern he had was leaving his younger sister. But he had to escape from Miss Bingley or he would do something wholly ungentlemanly and demand her to leave, which would insult his friend. So instead of ordering them to leave, Mr. Darcy left himself, thereby forcing the Bingleys to leave by consequence. This actually pleased his sister Georgiana, as she did not admire Miss Bingley's false cheer concerning her.

He verily should have been more commanding at letting Miss Bingley know his thoughts about her. The last night he spent with the Bingleys, she had conveniently forgotten what door was her bedchamber. His valet had been in the room undressing him, otherwise he would have been well and truly caught in the parson's mousetrap. Mr. Darcy departed the next day for Brighton.

He turned his head to look out the carriage window. Pairs and groupings strolled along the Steyne, the principal street in Brighton. According to his cousin, walking on the Steyne was a popular pastime. Mr. Darcy hoped his reply in the affirmative had reached Col. Fitzwilliam by now. Mr. Darcy had replied to his cousin's invitation the morning he departed Pemberley as he had not made his decision until the night before. Or should he say Miss Bingley made the decision for him?

His lips tipped up as this was exactly what he needed. He would be refreshed by the sea, away from Miss Bingley and get his mind off Elizabeth Bennet. Every time Miss Bingley fawned over him he wished Elizabeth was in her place. Every time he saw happy couples he wished it was Elizabeth and him. He had to get over her or he would end up in Bedlam.

Brighton would not have been a destination he would have chosen as it did not have the best reputation. This was due no doubt due to the Prince Regent holding court with his mistress at the Marine Pavilion having abandoned his wife in London. However, there was a military camp located there, to prevent Napoleon from landing, and as that was his cousin's location for the time being he was more than willing to get away to Brighton.

—

Elizabeth almost leaned out of the carriage window as they rode through Brighton, so excited she was to view the sights. This would be her first time seeing the English Channel, or any ocean, and she was quite exhilarated. She had read descriptions of the ocean in books, but there was no substitute for encountering it herself. After that she did not care what attractions they visited.

Their journey to Brighton came about principally due to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth had never forgotten what he had said about the conduct of her family. When Lydia received an invitation to accompany Col. Forster's wife as her particular companion in Brighton, Elizabeth knew she had to stop her sister from going. Lydia, an unabashed flirt let loose in a military camp with her friend, who was only two years elder than Lydia, was a means for disaster. Her discussion with Mr. Bennet regarding Lydia staying home came to no avail and Lydia cheerfully departed for Brighton.

Then the Gardiners arrived to take Elizabeth on their excursion through Derbyshire. When Elizabeth mentioned her concerns, both Gardiners agreed and were quite anxious. They changed their destination on the hope that they could keep Lydia in check. Otherwise all three feared Lydia would cause a scandal and ruin the reputation of the entire family.

During the short journey from Longbourn, Elizabeth often reflected upon Mr. Darcy's horrible proposal chiefly his thoughts regarding the want of propriety by her family. He had been absolutely correct. It hurt to admit that even after explaining how Lydia would behave in Brighton, her father swept aside her concerns.

Along with that embarrassment was the knowledge that she had been so inordinately wrong with what she had accused him of regarding Mr. Wickham. She could not imagine how furious Mr. Darcy must have been. Elizabeth knew she would never see him again, and could not write him an apology, but she still vowed to improve the conduct of her family however she could. As well as her own tendency to judge without knowing all the facts. She owed Mr. Darcy no less after being so abominably rude to him.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Lizzy, that is the fourth time you have sighed in the last hour. What is concerning you?" Mrs. Gardiner leaned towards Elizabeth who sat on the carriage bench across from the Gardiners.

She pasted on a smile and turned to her favorite aunt. "I apologize. I did not notice I had sighed so often." She hoped that would console her aunt as Elizabeth did not want to tell her the reason she had sighed. No, only Jane knew how rudely she had spurned Mr. Darcy and how mistaken she had been regarding Mr. Wickham.

"I do not know what is resting heavy on your mind, besides Lydia's prospects for impropriety. But rest assured we will soon have her under guidance."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Gardiner. "The brisk air off the ocean cures all ailments, I like to say."

Elizabeth smiled at the both of them, full of gratitude that they had listened and agreed with her concerns regarding Lydia. It was too late this day to call upon the Forsters, but on the morrow they would and she could relax. Plus with all the new sights and entertainments in Brighton, Mr. Darcy would be replaced in her thoughts. That would give her relief for the first time since she had returned from Hunsford.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Darcy took a drink of his hot coffee but paused in the act of setting the cup back down on the table due to the knock at the door. His valet, Mr. Bannerman answered it.

"Hello Mr. Bannerman, have you thrown my cousin out of bed yet?"

His valet turned down his lips and looked at Mr. Darcy who nodded his head. Mr. Bannerman opened the door and stepped aside, letting Col. Fitzwilliam, who tipped his hat at the valet, into the room.

"I do not know why you persist in annoying my valet, Richard." Mr. Darcy sat his coffee cup back down on the small dining table in his room. "Sit down and have breakfast with me."

Col. Fitzwilliam pulled out a chair and sat, resting his right foot on his other leg. "I knew if I came early enough you would invite me to breakfast. Please do order me a plate and make it double everything you have got."

Mr. Darcy paused in the act of cutting a sausage and glanced at his cousin. "Double? Do they not feed you at camp?"

"They do, but I am not sure that what they serve should actually be considered edible. At least for people." His cousin took a scone, covered it with butter and bit into it with a pleasant sound.

Mr. Darcy nodded at his valet to put in another order for a breakfast plate. If his valet did not hurry, he was not sure there would be any food left for him to eat with the way Col. Fitzwilliam was eyeing it.

"I must say Fitz, I was quite surprised to receive a letter that you had accepted my invitation to Brighton and were already on your way. Not that I am complaining, but what prompted you to leave so quickly? Were you not with your friends?"

Mr. Darcy finished chewing before he answered. "The machinations of Miss Bingley had grown quite tiresome and bold. If it was not for my valet, I would be engaged to that woman."

Col. Fitzwilliam leaned forward. "By cracky, there is a story there for sure. Do tell!"

Mr. Darcy took a fortifying drink of his coffee. "I believe I have mentioned her before?" His cousin nodded with a big grin at which Mr. Darcy frowned. "I do not know why you enjoy my misery."

"Because your life is more interesting than mine." Col. Fitzwilliam laughed as Mr. Darcy looked heavenward.

Both knew Col. Fitzwilliam's life was far more interesting but that he can not discuss it. His cousin never outright said he was a spy, but since he could not even roughly speak of what he did in the Army, Mr. Darcy was sure he was involved in spying.

"There is not much of a story. Miss Bingley nearly caught me the night before I left for Brighton," said Mr. Darcy. "She happened to forget which room was hers and walked into mine."

Col. Fitzwilliam whistled. "Quite daring that one. She must be far back on the shelf and desperate."

Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. She is obviously waiting for you and has grown desperate with time. I suggest you find someone for her to marry."

It was not a bad idea, but who could he find that Miss Bingley would accept? He shook his head. "That is not possible. She does not want any man besides me. Therefore no other man would do."

His cousin looked at him with a big grin. "Well then my dear cousin, you must marry so you will be out of her reach."

If he did not like his cousin so much, he would have thrown him out of his room for that statement. As if he would get married to someone he could find in Brighton, of all places. And just to escape the vexatious Miss Bingley. It was preposterous.

"You better eat your food before it grows cold. I would like to see this town that you chatted up so much in your invitation to me."

Col. Fitzwilliam swallowed a mouthful of sausage. "I am so glad you chose to stay at the Castle Tavern. Their food is the best in town."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes heaven words again. "Richard, you were the one that made the reservation for me."

Col. Fitzwilliam winked at his cousin as he lifted his coffee cup up to his mouth.

That scoundrel. Mr. Darcy could not help but smile at his cousin who was so genial and different from himself.

"I think we should start by viewing the camp," said Col. Fitzwilliam "and wretched living quarters so that you will take pity on me and invite me to stay with you. Then we can walk down the Steyne with every other visitor to Brighton."

Stay with him? Had his cousin knocked his head lately? "There is not enough room in here for the both of us. You must be daft."

Col. Fitzwilliam finished swallowing his scone. "Well obviously not here, Fitz. But since you are staying for more than two days, you should rent a house."

He sardonically stared at his cousin. "And let me guess, you have just the perfect house chosen already? Completely staffed and room enough for you to stay as well?"

Col. Fitzwilliam swallowed his coffee and laughed. "But of course! How can I not have everything planned? Am I not a colonel?"

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head. He was not actually displeased with his cousin, on the contrary he congratulated himself on making the decision to come to Brighton. His cousin was in fine spirits and this was the perfect way to distract himself from that woman he could not forget, Elizabeth Bennet.

—

"Well my dear," said Mr. Gardiner "what attractions should we take in today?" At the wide-eyed looks from both his niece and wife, he quickly added, "With Lydia of course."

Elizabeth smiled at her uncle as they all wished they did not have to watch over Lydia. But they had been unanimous in their concern that she would be involved in a scandal if they did not.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled indulgently at her husband. "I would not mind visiting the pleasure gardens. They sound delightful with so many flowering plants that cannot grow in town."

Mr. Gardiner turned to Elizabeth. "And what of you, Lizzy? I know there must be some places you would like to visit?"

Elizabeth smoothed her cloth napkin on her lap. "I am just happy to be along on your trip. I am sure we will have to make concessions for what Lydia wants to visit."

Mrs. Gardiner leaned towards her niece. "And that is where you are wrong, Lizzy. Lydia will have to make concessions for us."

Elizabeth smiled and let out her breath at her aunt's response. "I would like to see the ocean that Brighton is so famous for."

Her uncle raised his eyebrows. "You want to sea bathe? Go out in one of those bathing machines?"

"Oh I believe the sea is much too cold for that," said her aunt.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no, I would just like to walk along the beach."

Mr. Gardiner turned in his chair and looked out the window of the dining room. "The skies do not look bad so the ocean will not be turbulent right now." Mr. Gardiner turned back to face the table. "It is a perfect day for walking on the beach."

"It is settled then," said her aunt "we shall go to the camp to collect Lydia and then walk on the beach." She smiled at her niece. "And then if the day is still nice we can go to the pleasure gardens."

"Perhaps a stroll down the Steyne if the day gets warm? It is quite fashionable I understand, for families and couples to stroll down the street. We must do as the locals do, should we not?" Mr. Gardiner smiled at both women while twitching his eyebrows.

"You just want to stop and have ices." Elizabeth and her aunt laughed as Mr. Gardiner sheepishly smiled.

"I cannot help it if they are absolutely delicious."

Elizabeth was quite happy she was with her favorite aunt and uncle on holiday. They would have a wonderful time at the seaside. What a perfect distraction from those thoughts of Mr. Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am quite impressed with the camp, Richard. It is much more orderly than I expected." Mr. Darcy eyed the soldiers practicing reloading their Baker rifles as they walked past. The camp was loud with noise coming from every direction. How could anyone think with that continued noise?

Col. Fitzwilliam gave him a sardonic look. "You expected it to be dirty and messy did you not?"

Mr. Darcy glanced his cousin with a raised eyebrow. "War is messy. I did not expect a camp of soldiers to be organized and presentable."

His cousin narrowed his eyes. "These soldiers are."

Mr. Darcy stared at his cousin whom he was sure had more to do with the running of this camp than he let on.

Col. Fitzwilliam snorted and Mr. Darcy turned to look at what had drawn his cousin's attention. A grouping of soldiers laughing had parted to reveal two young women in their midst. They were dressed well but their behavior was not unlike a light-skirt working. "They allow doxies in camp?"

Col. Fitzwilliam scowled. "Not at all."

His cousin continued to frown and glance at the gathering as they walked to Mr. Darcy's carriage. He was not alone in that behavior as Mr. Darcy was convinced those women looked familiar. It was a ridiculous notion as he had never sought a doxy in his life. But the more he stared the more he felt he undoubtedly had seen him before.

As the brunette with the long curled hair touched a soldier's shoulder and laughed it struck him where he had seen her. She was the ill behaved young woman that had attended the ball and assemblies in Meryton. Where were her parents or guardian? Who would let such young women alone with a group of soldiers without a guardian?

Mr. Darcy snorted and looked away. They must be gentlewomen or wives of officers and not doxies, but it was not behavior he would expect someone well bred to exhibit. Never would he allow Georgiana, his sister, to act in such a wanton manner.

"On to pleasanter conversation, did you tour the town yesterday?"

Mr. Darcy wiped dust off his sleeve from cavalry cantering past. "I did not. After several days travel I wanted to go directly to my room at the inn and have a bath."

He glanced over at the soldiers and women again at a loud burst of laughter. He paused in his walk as he recognized one of the soldiers, Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy scowled and continued walking to his carriage. Would he never be free from that reprobate?

At that moment Mr. Wickham turned his head and looked right at him. Mr. Darcy glared and looked away. He had not thought Wickham would be at the same camp as his cousin. Mr. Darcy would rather leave Brighton immediately than be in the same area as Wickham, but he would also not let that blackguard spoil his holiday.

"Your fastidiousness for bathing is absurd. You would have never made it in the Army, cousin. We go for weeks at a time without a bath." Col. Fitzwilliam smiled to lessen the sting.

Mr. Darcy eyed his cousin as he climbed into his carriage. "I can understand why you have not married yet. No woman can stomach the smell of you."

—

Elizabeth stepped out of their carriage with the help of her uncle. "This camp is much larger than I had expected."

The waiting officer smiled and pushed his shoulders back. "It is indeed a large encampment. Many of the militias have recently arrived. It is the largest military camp on this coast."

Elizabeth smiled then stood by the Gardiners as her uncle explained to the officer that they had come to call upon Col. Forster and their niece. She gazed around at the few buildings, the busy soldiers and hundreds upon hundreds of tents.

A strong wind then blew from a new direction and she covered her nose. Her aunt coughed.

"Oh yes," the officer pulled at his coat collar, "the downside of thousands of soldiers in one camp. Well, let me take you to Col. Forster's lodging."

They quickly followed the officer and Elizabeth dropped her hand as the stench had lessened. They walked for some time and approached what looked to be the end of the camp.

"We seem to be walking out of camp?" Mr. Gardiner turned to the officer.

"Not quite, but close. The officers with families are lodged further back from the main camp to give them privacy."

"That is a nice perquisite. Are their families with the officers?"

"There are children here but they stay near the family lodgings as it is not safe to wander around a military camp."

Elizabeth and her aunt glanced at each other. How safe was it for Lydia to wander around camp with Mrs. Forster?

The officer stopped at a building that was a copy of the buildings surrounding it. "The Gardiners are here to see their niece, Miss Lydia Bennet who is staying with the Forster's."

A young soldier stepped back and welcomed them inside. "Col. Forster is inside."

Elizabeth flattened her lips. Did that mean Lydia was not there?

Col. Forster was as genial as ever but did not know his wife's location. "They run hither and wonder full of laughter and conversation. I have learned it is best to let them go. They always come back in time for supper."

They were soon walking back across the large encampment with their guide. Elizabeth walked next to Mrs. Gardiner who slowed her walk so there was a short distance between them and the others.

Mrs. Gardiner turned to her niece. "How well did you know Col. and Mrs. Forster when they were stationed in Meryton?"

"I only met them a few times. Mrs. Forster is but two years Lydia's elder." Elizabeth glanced at her aunt.

"I am glad you notified us, Lizzy. I fear Col. Forster is more lax than expected."

Elizabeth nodded. She had been shocked that Col. Forster was not concerned about two young women left free to wander a military camp at will. Mrs. Forster was married, but Lydia was fifteen and men obsessed. She feared a scandal was bound to happen unless they oversaw Lydia themselves.

As they were crossing the camp a gathering of soldiers caught their attention. The gathering parted, due to soldiers pretending to bow and curtsy as if at a ball, and Elizabeth stood stock still. Her sister and Mrs. Forster were at the center of the group of soldiers.

Mrs. Gardiner grasped and Mr. Gardiner exclaimed, "Blazes!" They immediately turned towards the gathering. Elizabeth would have died of mortification had she been caught behaving so scandalously. What had Lydia been thinking?

As they drew closer, one of the soldiers glanced at them and then beamed. It was Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth's dread grew as she remembered what Mr. Darcy had wrote in his letter about Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Wickham bowed and approached them. "Miss Bennet, I am surprised to find you here. Did you follow your sister?"

The Gardiners stopped as Elizabeth was now forced to make introductions to Mr. Wickham with her aunt and uncle. They did not know what a horrible man he was. They only knew what Elizabeth had told them, which was from before she had learned the truth from Mr. Darcy. She felt sick at how delighted the Gardiners were to meet Mr. Wickham.

"Your niece, Miss Lydia is so delightful and charming. We are lucky she is at camp with us." Mr. Wickham beamed.

"I am glad to hear that." Mr. Gardiner turned to Lydia who was still flirting with the officers. "Lydia, we have come to take you to the beach with us."

Lydia walked towards them with Mrs. Forster in tow. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes but not before seeing the look that Mrs. Forster gave Lydia. It was obvious she had not seen this side of her good friend before.

Mr. Gardiner frowned and cleared his throat. "We have come on a holiday. Now, let us go get in the carriage and go to the beach."

Lydia flicked her hand. "Oh, la. I have already seen the ocean. The rocks hurt my feet and the water is much too cold for sea bathing." Lydia turned to Mrs. Forster. "Though we did try, did we not?" They both giggled.

Elizabeth looked at Lydia pointedly but she continued to whisper and giggle with Mrs. Forster.

Mrs. Forster looked back at them and then faced them and quieted, but Lydia turned away and yelled at one of the soldiers behind her.

"Lydia!" Exclaimed both Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth.

Mr. Gardiner approached Lydia while addressing Mrs. Forster. "Pardon us, but we must be leaving to see the sights. Come, Lydia."

"But I do not want to go," Lydia pouted. "I am having too much fun here and I have already seen everything in Brighton there is to see." She tilted her head, twirled her parasol and turned towards the soldiers again.

Elizabeth gasped. Lydia had never behaved so rudely to her uncle before. And in front of Mrs. Forster too.

Mr. Gardiner grabbed his niece's arm, put it on his and led them towards Elizabeth and her aunt.

Mrs. Forster, who was no longer in high spirits, gave a quick curtsy and fled.

"Well, I guess I have to go now that you scared my friend away." Lydia awkwardly turned around, waved goodbye to the soldiers while being led in the opposite direction by Mr. Gardiner.

When they were far enough removed from anyone in hearing distance Mrs. Gardiner spoke. "Lydia Bennet, you must not behave in such a manner. You are a gentleman's daughter and guest of the Forster's. You must behave with decorum."

"There is nothing wrong with laughing and having fun." Lydia tossed her head.

Elizabeth looked heavenward. She hoped their influence would keep Lydia from exhibiting more scandalous behavior. She bit her lip as she also hoped that Lydia had not already caused a scandal that they did not know of yet.


End file.
